Delta Interface
Delta Interface is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Platnuu and verified by SrGuillester. The level is known for its unique song and tech-styled design. It is now currently ranked #21 in the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist, above Bausha Vortex (#22) and below Glowy (#20). History The level was originally made for Sea’s 2nd Creator contest, which prompted creators to make new Extreme Demon. While it wasn’t finished before the deadline, It was placed 3rd. The contest also caused the creation of Erebus. The first video of unofficial progress on the level was released on April 13, 2017 by SnowBallerr. It featured him going from 67-100% on the old version of the level. On June 25, 2017, a relatively unknown Geometry Dash player named Yelooh released a video revealing that he was to verify the level after the previous verifier, Sean, lost motivation. the video showed him going from 59-100% on the new and extended version of the level. 2 days later, he released a video of him getting from 40-64%, which included the drop. On July 12, he released a full noclip run of the level. He then got some real progress on July 30, when he released a video of him getting 41% on the level. Platnuu then released the final version of Delta Interface on August 12. It showed some minor updates of the level, and it starting gaining traction in the community. Activity around the level subsided for a while until Yelooh released an update video on his channel on October 3. He talked about his decreasing activity in the game, Platnuu’s quitting, and his progress of the level. His farthest run at the time was 56%, though he didn’t have any footage. He showed footage of a 52% run. Yelooh released a video of him getting 38-100% in the level on December 5 (which he had done 4 times before but didn’t record any of them), and 56% on December 20. Some time later, on February 6, 2018, Yelooh uploaded a progress video of 65% of the level, and a 26-100% run two days later. The day after that, he got 82% on the level, showing that the level’s verification was coming closer and closer. Delta interface was featured in Sea’s G-News episode on February 13.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JS7m-ejTGFk&list=PLkoaIad9k4NI8dPOe91lj7URqAwEAxE1r&index=32 It gave the level a lot more hype and it started to be a more relevant topic in the community. However, on April 14, 2018, Yelooh released a video revealing that he gave up on the level and quit Geometry Dash. He said that the level was really stressful and that it was better if he stopped. He passed the level onto SrGuillester. SrGuillester immediately started making fast progress, getting 19-80% on the same day. However, in the description of the level, he said that the game was getting boring for him. The same day, he streamed himself getting 43%, and then 70%. He streamed himself getting 70% the next day. SrGuillester finally verified the level on April 24, 2018, and the level was rated on May 13, 2018. Gameplay TBA Trivia * Despite SrGuillester verifying the level, Yelooh’s name is still at the end of the level as respect for Yelooh’s efforts. Walkthrough References Category:2.1 Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long Levels Category:Featured Levels